


6 Men 1 Apocalypse

by RTLUV



Series: This is('nt) the End as long as we have love [1]
Category: This is the End - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Ot6 relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to do this cause nobody else ever will if I don't. This is just after Emma leaves after hitting Seth with her axe. Thanks for reading.-BMR</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Poor Seth got a bad bloody nose :(

**Author's Note:**

> I have to do this cause nobody else ever will if I don't. This is just after Emma leaves after hitting Seth with her axe. Thanks for reading.-BMR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update my stories often.

-Seth-  
God that fucking hurt when Emma Watson decided to bash into my nose with her fucking axe. I watch as all my boyfriends except Danny and Craig (who were rebuilding the barricade Emma had so maliciously destroyed in rage) the others crowd around me to make sure im okay. Jay and James are closest to me at the moment. Jay cuddling into my body making sure I'm safe, while James is closely examining my injury checking to see if my nose is broken. He carefully wipes the blood off my face like I'm a child coated with his ice cream. After James finishes cleaning my blood off my face I burry it into Jay's hair whispering sweet nothings to calm him down and to assure him I'm fine and safe now. As i process what had happened i remember that quick swing she had taken at Jonah. "Jonah! God are you ok did she hurt you?!" He smiles at me and gives me a quick hug and kiss and I kiss his cheek, he pets Jay's hair and laughs "Seth I'm fine, you're thankfully the only one who got hurt" his eyes go wide " Not that I wanted you to get hurt of course!" I chuckle and I lift his head to kiss him but this time on the lips, "I know what you meant baby, dont freak out." he then kisses me back lovingly. "Why am I getting left out from all the love?" I look down at Jay who had quietly said that. I eyed Jonah and we both kiss one of his cheeks he laughs saying "Thanks, I feel very loved now guys" 

-Jay-  
I smile at my boyfriends and return the kisses. I kiss Seth roughly to show him that I'm very glad his nose isn't hurt badly, only to hear James scold me. "Jay take it easy babe, Sethy doesn't need anymore trauma to his nose." He raises an eyebrow at me to make it clear that it's an order and I quickly apologize to Seth though it's just to please James. Seth kisses the top of my head and James turns back around to finish making dinner, I then hear James say "Thank you." Seth carefully lifts me off his lap and sets me next to Jonah who kisses The tip of my nose as Seth travels to the kitchen. "I love you my Jay" I laugh "I love you way more my J-bug." We both laugh at the silly nickname as he quickly grabs my torso, pulling me closer for another hug.While kissing me ever so gently.

-James-  
As I cook I feel a thick pair of arms wrap around my waist. I feel as a head rests on my shoulder I slightly turn my head to see Seth's head. "Be nicer to Jay babe he isn't trying to hurt me" my shoulders drop slightly as I feel guilt wash over me "I'm sorry I'm just scared we might accidentally hurt you, I don't want you to be in pain ever....I love you too much" I feel tears well up in my eyes. He quickly spins me around "It's fine babe, and I love you more" he kisses a trail of kisses from my neck till he roughly kisses my lips. "Bullshit" I gasp as he grinds against my quickly hardening member I quietly let out a moan "oh god Seth you're so fucking sexy." he chuckles and pulls away, I whine at the loss of contact "Sethy! Please" he chuckles louder "Im an evil bastard aren't I?" I pout at him and he kisses me again. "I'm gonna go talk to Danny and Craig" I watch as he leaves me to my cooking, my cock half hard as I quietly whisper "Damnit"

-Danny-  
I watch as Seth walks in as I have my feet propped up onto Craig's lap. Seth kisses the top of my head and taps my legs so I move them for him "Fine little prince, I will move my legs for your royal ass' seat" I smirk at him as he playfully swats my moving legs "Such a meanie to ye royal highness, I will have ye punished for ye rudeness" Craig laughs as he listens to us. "Oh a punishment what kind sire? Also take it easy on the ye's it makes ye sound like a idiot" He chuckles "A royal idiot!" He corrects "And a punishment to be explained later young Daniel" I laugh loudly "Young Daniel? Excuse you sir but I'm older than you, in fact only Jonah is younger than you." He chuckles "I was trying to make you sound sexier but whatever" "Love you too Seth" I laugh and he kisses me and says "I love you very much"

-Craig-  
I laugh more as the conversation between two of my boys continues getting more and more hilarious after that bit of fluff. I hear giggling from the next room start to float into the living room, I stop laughing and listen as the giggling gets closer. I can hear kissing. Jay and Jonah walk into sight giggling while whispering and making out. I smirk "No secrets you two" Jay laughs "They're not secrets Craig I promise" I smirk up at them as Jonah leans into Jay's tall slim body and he reaches up to kiss his neck. "We were just saying what we are going to do in bed tonight, no big deal" Jay stands behind Jonah who is blushing, and whispers into his ear, bending slightly to graze his neck with his teeth. Jonah giggles and leans into Jay as Jay wraps his arms around Jonah. They sway in place for a bit and Jay guides Jonah in his arms to the couch. Jay sits and Jonah drops down next to him and cuddles his head into Jay's shoulder. I remember Seth and Danny are still in the room. I look up at them and then watch James walk into the room. "Dinner time for all my little boys" we all laugh and all walk in a line into the kitchen each of us giving James a kiss, a thank you for the dinner present.

-James-  
I sit as per-usual at the head of the table. Seth sits to my right followed by Danny and Craig, Jonah sits to my left followed of course by Jay. I watch as my boys enjoy their meals, seeing if they enjoy the food. If I did good and made a presentable meal to be precise. I get snapped out of my thoughts "Hon, why aren't you eating your food? Do you feel sick?" I look at Jonah's concerned face I lean over and kiss his cheek "I'm fine J-bug, don't worry I just like watching you guys eat and enjoy your meals" I smile at his concerned face and I cup his cheek "I'm fine baby I swear" his concern melts away and he smiles at me, he kisses me and goes back to eating. I start eating to ward off any hints of concern on my boyfriends' faces. "James? Are you going to be busy tonight?" I smile up at Seth "No sir" he eyes me up and down "Well you are now, after our daily routine you will be very busy" he smirks at me with lust filled eyes. "Any complaints James?" "No sir" I say as I go back to eating. Seth quickly kisses my cheek, I hear Jay chuckle from under the normal dinner and quietly say "Me and Jonah have some plans as well"

-Jonah-  
After we finish dinner we do what we do every night. We sit on the couch cuddling happily. From right to left we are Craig, Jay, me, James, Seth, and Daniel. I smile as I burrow my head into James' shoulder as Jay leans into me more and whispers "I can't wait to get in bed with you tonight your going to love getting fucked so hard." I giggle and whisper back "Oh believe me I will have fun watching you fuck me so hard my Jay bear" I kiss him roughly and he returns the kiss just as rough. I cuddle back into James and I feel Jay slowly start to rub my knee slowly traveling further south. Blood starts rushing to my already hardening dick. God is tonight going to be good! I smile happily and kiss Jay.


	2. Bae smut and sweet cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U read the title this is smut. Read at the risk of maybe never seeing these actors the same again. X3 Which was better Jay/Jonah or James/Seth?

(Jay and Jonah)  
-Jay-  
After group cuddling I whisk Jonah to one of the spare bedrooms. I shut and lock the door behind us not wanting to be disturbed by our other lovers. I roughly kiss Jonah as I have him pushed against the door he moans into the kiss begging for more. "Please! Please Jay! I want you to just pin me to the bed and fuck me!" "Patience baby, good sex comes to those wait." He whines and moans needly as I kiss him roughly, I grind into him and he moans louder "Please Jay please!" He bucks his hips into me. I click my tongue "uh uh uh Jonah, did I say you could buck your hips?" "No sir, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he looks up at me with doe eyes. "I forgive you but do as I say alright? I don't want to punish you Jonah" "Yes sir, now please can you fuck me?". He innocently looks up at me "Yes Jonah take off your clothes, now!" As soon as I give the order he starts ripping off his clothes as I quickly follow. As soon as he finishes he stands waiting for my next command. "Jonah!" I wrap my arms around him and kiss him roughly Jonah moans needly into each and every deep kiss. I reward him by pulling away and saying "On the bed now!" He jumps onto the bed and lays on his back like a good boy.

-Jonah-  
I lay waiting for Jay's next move he sit on the bed towards the table and he pulls out the lube. "I love you Jay" I look up and he kisses me slowly and sweetly "I love you too Jonah" he gets in between my legs and coats two of his fingers in the lube. I feel as he slowly teases my hole. I whine "Jay" I see him smirk then he slowly pushes his fingers into me. "Jay! God Jay please that feels so so so fucking good!" I moan as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of me, soon adding a third and starts pumping faster. As my moans increase he pulls out his fingers. I whine at the loss and Jay holds a finger to my lips then softly kisses me he laughs happily and says "Don't worry baby boy" he then coats his whole length in lube. I feel his head push against my entrance. "God Jay please!?" We moan loudly as he fully pushes into me. He shallowly starts thrusting and he hits my prostate. I moan very loudly as he assaults my prostate, he stats doing bigger thrusts. Eventually he is pounding into me fully as we moan and kiss roughly. He starts going faster and faster I moan louder as I come close to my climax. "J-Jay! I'm gonna cum!" "Go ahead baby!" He pounds into me faster. With those words I cum in thick strips onto my stomach. Jay then comes inside of me and pulls out. 

-Jay-  
I clean or bodies and I lay next to Jonah and kiss him sweetly. He quietly yawns and looks at me "Love you" I kiss his forehead as he cuddles into my body. "Love you too baby" we cuddle into each other, I pull away and he whines at the loss of my warmth against him. I grab our boxers and put mine on along with my t shirt and lay Jonah's boxers and t shirt on top of him. He grabs the clothes off him and then pulls the boxers and t on then holds out his arms like a child for me to cuddle more with him. I quickly oblige and we cuddle into each other I hum in pure contentment and shut my eyes slowly waiting for sleep to wash over our spent bodies. 

(Seth and James)

-Seth-  
I greedily wrap my arms around James and bury my face into his curls. I take him upstairs to a spare bedroom and I lock the door quickly behind us not wanting the others to interrupt this amazing sex we are going to have. I carry James to the bed princess style and I lightly set him down. He looks up at me as I tear off my shirt and strip down to just my boxers. "Will you join me babe?" "Hell yes!" He eagerly rips off his cardigan and jeans leaving on his shirt and boxers. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull him closer to me so I can kiss him roughly. As we kiss he slowly leads a hand up my leg towards my crotch. He skillfully slips his hand into my boxers and lightly touches my cock. Which feels like heaven! He pulls my cock out, I shiver as cold air hits my erection. James kisses lightly down my neck. His gaze leads to my cock which he kisses the head of, as he kisses the head I throw my head back in ecstasy letting out low moans in pleasure. He looks up at me and smirks. I look at him with wide eyes as he licks up any pooled precum from the head and pays attention to the slit with small quick kitten licks. It feels so fucking amazing! I moan louder "James please!" He smirks then starts lightly sucking on the head, I grab his curls tangling my fingers in the wavy jungle of hair. I moan louder as he takes in more of my cock.

-James-  
Seth seems to be enjoying this a lot. I take in about half of his thick cock and suck harder. He moans loudly. I'm so good at pleasing him. I take him balls deep as he moans I loosen up my throat more and start bobbing my head. Seth stills my movements and starts to fuck my throat. He roughly fucks my throat as I try not to choke on his cock, he hears me choke a bit and he stops pulling out slowly. "Babe are you ok did I hurt you?" He looks at me concerned. I hug him "No Seth I just choked a little I'm fine now" he kisses the top of my head. I look down at his erection and slowly pump his moist cock in my hand. He moans and grabs my shirt as I pump faster. He moans loudly and gasps "James!" He cums in thick white strips on my hand. I show him my hand and watch his reaction as I lick off and swallow his load. He slips his cock back into his boxers and lifts me onto his covered lap. "My turn to take care of you" he reaches into my boxers and agonizingly slowly strokes my now fully hard cock. I moan louder as he strokes even faster, I almost scream out in ecstasy as he roughly begins to pumps my cock. "Yes!! Yes Seth!!!" He kisses me roughly as he pumps faster I quickly grab the comforter and cum onto Seth's hand. I cuddle into him and my eyes start drooping closed. Wow I'm tired. He chuckles as he watches me try and fight sleep. He quickly cleans off his hand and spoons with me. Before I drop off into sleep I feel him kiss my cheek and whisper "I love you"


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at coming up with titles and plots and I have a weird writing style. Oh well. I paused writing this chapter cause my friend was streamin on Twitch....yes it's a good reason

-Jonah-  
I wake up to feel a body pressed against mine. As usual. I turn and see Jay on his side turned towards the wall, he isn't much for constant cuddling. I wrap my arms around his small waist and pull him closer snuggling my face into his shoulder blades. Jay quietly groans, he doesn't really like getting woken up. He turns in my arms to face towards me. "Good morning Jay" he blinks and rubs his eyes "Morning Baby" he cuddles into my chest. "Jay it's morning" he mumbles "I can tell" "That means we need to get up to see our lovely boyfriends" he groans and wiggles out of my arms to get on his jeans and socks. He runs his fingers through his wavy hair and hands me my jeans. He kisses me lovingly and I eagerly return the kiss. He smiles at me and walks to the stairway. I quickly shimmy my pants on and run after him. As I run down the stairs I get stopped at the end by Daniel. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek "You're in quite the hurry" we sway in place for a while "I was excited to get downstairs and see everybody, good morning Danny" I kiss him and he lets go, he swats me towards the kitchen. "Morning, now go on see the others" he smiles and walks upstairs. I turn back, and walk happily into the kitchen. 

-Jay-  
I watch Jonah happily walk through the door, with a smile so big it shows his fangs. "Good to see you caught up" he turns to me and sits down at the table next to me. "Yeah it took a while cause there was a roadblock as in Danny held me hostage" we laugh, "Yea I ran here before he go outta the living room he hasn't found me yet" I smile over at him. "Love you" he kisses me sweetly "Love you more" he laughs as i wrap my arms around him and kiss up his neck "That actually kind of tickles Jay" I laugh against his neck and he hums in contentment. I start nipping at his neck as he scoots closer to me as I hear somebody else walk into out kitchen. "Morning boys" I look up to see James with a very chaotic mess of hair. Jonah looks to him and smiles "Morning hon" I follow "Morning, it looks like you had fun last night" "Yea I did babe" he replies happily. He takes out the ingredients as be bends over to reach something he dropped I hear a whistle.

-James-  
I bend over to pick up the box of pancake mix I had dropped and hear a whistle from across the room. I turn towards the sound and see Seth with a hand on his hip and a pout on his face. "What's wrong Sethy?" "Well I was having a good show, then you turned around" I smirk "Is my whole body not good enough?" He chuckles and returns the smirk "Yes it is but I'd prefer seeing your whole body naked" I cross my arms at him and he walks to me, he wraps his arms around my stomach and holds me close to him. Seth buries his face in my hair and kisses the top of my head. "Love you babe" he starts swaying his hips pulling me with his every motion "Love you too" I kiss his cheek and he returns the kiss, he then walks over to the table and greets Jay and Jonah with "Good morning" and kisses.

-Seth-   
I sit next to Jonah and grab his hand, I run the pad of my thumb over his palm. He smiles at me and kisses me "I love you" I return he kiss "I love you too baby". I look over at Jay "Hey little Jay guess what" he smiles at my nickname for him (based off the fact he acts like a child around us in certain situations) "What handsome?" "I love you" he laughs "Love you too" Danny walks into the kitchen and smiles at the table of us all. He walks over to James "Hey, what's cookin good lookin?" He smirks and kisses James. James returns the smirk "Breakfast love" "Alright smartass" he gives James a swat and walks to the table. He kisses Jay "Where were you hiding?" Jay smirks and kisses him "In plain sight" Danny ruffles his hair "Seems legit" Jay laughs. He kisses Jonah "We meet again cutie" "Yes we do Daniel" Jonah kisses him back. Then Danny kisses me "You slept in today, long night?" He smirks "Tiring night" "Oh, really?" He smirks in James' direction. I laugh as I watch him, he drops into the seat next to me.


End file.
